Kursed Night
by hoyteca
Summary: While Kursed's forces bomb Corneria, Fox, and later Falco, struggle to overcome Kursed's influence. male Kursed/female Fox/Falcy  female Falco /Panther, maybe
1. submission

"I want Scheissenburg's fighters to escort the first wave of bombers and Squigglor's to escort the second. I don't care if any enemy forces escape. Just cripple those defenses. If you really fear those cannons will wipe out the bombers, then send in a few teams ahead of time to take them out. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now get your ass down there before I send it through the airlock."

Kursed smiled when she saw mechanics scramble frantically to check the bombers and load them with the explosives. For the first time in years, everything was going smoothly. When she left the Lylat system, she barely made it out alive. Now, she was back. Under her command were ten billion men and women, two million battleships, one million carriers, one hundred million tanks, ten million bombers, and fifty million fighters. She was going to do what Andross failed to do and conquer the entire system, establishing it as one big fortress. With Star Fox dissolved and Star Falco captured, nothing could stop her.

Kursed finished and put away her latest battle plans and left for her quarters.

"Hello, Foxy."

Lying on her bed was Fox Mccloud. She smiled as he shivered, trying desperately to disappear into the mattress. He was her lover, her pet, and her trophy. When he tried to get off the bed, she sat down and quickly wrapped her arm around him.

"Relax, Foxy." She cooed, "I know we had a rocky past, but history is to be learned from, not dwelled on. Once Corneria falls, we can begin our honeymoon. Just you and me, my pet."

Fox struggled with all his might, but he couldn't escape her grip.

"When are you going to learn you can't escape?"

"What happened to you, Krystal?" Fox asked as panic slowly began to set in, "What happened to that sweet girl I used to know, who wouldn't hurt a fly unless it was piloting an enemy fighter?"

"That sweet girl is still here." Kursed explained, "after you fired me in a misguided attempt to protect me, I was desperate for work. I needed food and shelter and neither of those were cheap. So I worked in the only place that would hire me, which was Star Wolf. Soon after, I was branded a traitor and forced to flee from the angry mobs.

I eventually learned a secret or two that allowed me to command the massive fleet that will have all of Lylat begging for mercy, just like they had me beg. Don't worry. I'm not mad at you anymore. I just want to begin again."

"What have you done with the others?"

"Let's see. Peppy was always mean to me. Sure, he pretended to be nice in front of others. Once he and I were alone, he would be incredibly nasty. He would pour dirt all over the floor and force me at gunpoint to clean it up with my tongue. He would insult my culture and my family and spit on me, always aiming for my face. It was quite amusing when he begged for his life. I made sure he choked to death on dirt and spit.

"My forces captured Star Falco. After a little 'enlightenment', I'm sure they'll 'willingly' aid my forces as we replace Corneria's corruption and hypocrisy with hard work and honesty. Fire seems to make the best cleanser when it comes to society's stains.

"As for Star Wolf, I can't say I didn't have a little fun. I dropped them off in one of Sauria's many jungles and hunted them down, beating Leon to death with my fists before I strangled Andrew, skinning him alive afterwards. I decided to spare Wolf and Panther after they both begged for mercy, going as far as to cry in fear once they saw what I did to Leon and Andrew. They work as slaves on this ship, hoping to one day earn their 'freedom'. Like I'd free those two."

Before Fox could struggle any further, Kursed forced herself on top of Fox and forced her tongue into his mouth. Fox tried to bite it, but quickly discovered that her tongue was incredibly tough. It was like biting a hard block of wood, if that block was slimy and constantly squirming.

"I'll show you how I got so powerful." She offered as she pulled her face away from his, "all you have to do is submit. All it'll take is for you to give in, to give our love one more chance to truly grow."

"And if I refuse?"

"It's not completely voluntary. Refuse for too long and you'll be forced to submit."

Fox weighed his options. He could give in now and get it over with. He would discover how she got so powerful, possibly using whatever he learns to escape. He could resist for a little longer, hoping she would give up before he does. That could lead to his freedom or his death, possibly both. In the end, he knew he couldn't resist forever. He knew Kursed was stubborn and had all the time in the world.

"I give up." Fox admitted, defeated, "I submit."

Before he could ask what she would do to him now, she grabbed his head and forced him into another kiss. This time, it felt like something was crawling out of her throat and into his. Before he could panic, whatever it was had crawled down his throat and into his stomach. A sharp pain followed as whatever it was began to pierce his stomach wall.

"What was that?" Fox asked as their faces separated.

"It's how I got so powerful. That pain in your stomach is just the insect injecting seeds and eggs into your bloodstream. Even if you back down now, it's irreversible. Let's get you dressed so that I can take you out for lunch."

Fox nodded as Kursed pulled her old loincloth out of her closet. After removing his pants, shirt, and underwear, she put the loincloth on him.

"Isn't this a nice change of pace, Foxy? Less than a month ago, you were just barely scraping by. Now you're going to marry one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy."

"I was happier when I was poor and miserable." Fox countered.

"That may be true, but you're no longer a mercenary. You're now nothing more than a trophy, won after a brief struggle and years of planning. Now our relationship can start again, this time without that stupid job of yours getting in the way."

"Funny, you used to like my job. You insisted I keep it because it made me who I am."

"I was blinded by love back then." Kursed countered as she grabbed Fox's hand and led him into the hall, "but now my love makes me stronger, not weaker. It was wrong of me to let you be the team patriarch. I should have worn the pants. I should have made you quit the team so we could start a new, simpler life on Sauria. It's a shame I didn't have the benefit of hindsight back then.

But now I call the shots. Your resistance will come crashing down once the roots reach your brain. You'll still have free will. Your decisions will only be influenced, just enough to prevent you from making any more catastrophic mistakes.

After lunch, I'll take you shopping. You need more clothes to show off your new submissive status."

-Brig-

Once again, Falco woke up screaming in agony. Ever since he was forced to swallow that bug, the pain had been growing in frequency and severity. It went from a slight tingling sensation two weeks ago to now feeling like a blender was tearing his insides apart.

"What is that?" he thought when he noticed many tiny bumps growing on his stomach. To his horror, tiny insects burst from his belly and began wrapping him in silk. Falco wanted to stop them, but was too weak to move on his own. Fueled by the pile of food the guards had left on the floor of Falco's cell, the insects continued to wrap Falco until he was completely cocooned a few hours later. Finished with their task, the insects laid their eggs in Falco's belly before crawling into his mouth to be digested later.


	2. dress

"Eat up, Foxy. You don't want to go hungry, especially since you're going to need all the extra energy you can get in the coming months."

Fox looked down at his plate, down at the various insects that crawled there, waiting to get eaten. Ever since his capture, all he was given for nourishment were bugs, the occasional fruit, and Kursed's milk. At least he thought it was milk. Given the experimentation that he knew happened on the ship, he wouldn't be surprised if she was producing something else.

The insects looked into his eyes, pleading to get eaten. He hated eating the various beetles, caterpillars, and spiders they fed him. The crunchy shells and slimy insides made him sick to his stomach.

"I don't ask much from you, Foxy." Kursed explained as she sat down next to Fox "when you kicked me off the team, I lost more than just a paycheck. I lost a lover, a family, and a home. I had to flee the system after the Cornerians firebombed my car and my house and left bomb after bomb in my mailbox. My walls were filled with bullet-holes after everyone took potshots at what was left of my house. Why? Because your actions led everyone to believe I had betrayed you somehow.

While my forces are reducing Corneria to ashes, I'm giving you the safest home in the system. I'm also giving you another chance at starting a family. All I'm asking from you is that you eat your lunch before I force you to."

Fox reluctantly grabbed a beetle and bit it in half with a sickening crunch. The sweet flesh didn't mix well with the sour blood, making Fox want to vomit. Instead, he chewed it thoroughly before swallowing and taking another bite. Kursed smiled as the mound of insects grew smaller and smaller until there was nothing left.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Kursed asked while Fox struggled not to vomit "You'll get used to the bugs. Before you know it, those crunchy beetles will be your favorite food.

Before we go shopping, I'm going to tell you my plans. After I reduce Corneria to rubble, I'm thinking about returning it to a natural state. Imagine Corneria once again dominated by forests, meadows, and deserts. The water will once again be clean enough for even the sickest and weakest people to drink without any ill effects. Life will be simple again and I will be their king."

-Brig-

Falco finally fell back asleep after the pain once again subsided. There was nothing he wanted more than to escape: to escape the cocoon, to escape his prison cell, and to escape the nightmare he found himself in after Kursed personally ambushed his team. He knew firsthand just how unkillable Kursed was, having stabbed and shot her repeatedly during his capture.

Falco always dreamt of escape. He dreamt of bursting through the cell door, overwhelming security, and escaping in a fighter. Unfortunately for him, dreams don't always come true.

-Shop-one hour later-

"This is nice."

Kursed picked out a dress and held it in front of Fox.

"Looks nice, but it doesn't look like your size." Fox told her.

"It's not for me, silly." Kursed explained as she held it in front of Fox, judging its appearance "It's for you. You thought I was kidding when I told you I would be wearing the pants in the relationship? Soon, my medical teams will be able to complete our transformations without any loss of fertility."

Kursed helped Fox put the dress on, using this opportunity to get physically closer to Fox before stepping back to admire his appearance. The dress was long and pink, requiring Fox to hold the front up to walk without tripping.

"Perfect." Kursed said before searching through the selection again for a different dress.

"Why didn't I stay home?" Fox asked himself "why did I have to take that mission and get captured? Why couldn't I die alongside all those Cornerians?"

"You wouldn't have died." Kursed explained, "I simply would have changed my tactics. All I would have needed to do was cripple Corneria's defenses and demand they hand you over to me. They would have sent you, either in chains or in an arwing."

"Why take it all out just on the Cornerians? I was the one who fired you. I was the one who got you chased out of Lylat. If anything, I should be the one you killed first."

"Who said this isn't a punishment?" Kursed asked as she pulled out a long-sleeved dress "if I am supposed to be so angry at you, why should I allow you the mercy of death? Besides, this way, I get a trophy that actually means something to me. Now let's try this one on you."

Kursed removed his dress before forcing the second one on him. This one was a little more elaborate. The very bottom was brown. Directly above it, grass, trees, and animals were stitched on. The top was black and featured a starry sky complete with nebulae, distant planets, and a moon. Between the starry sky and the brown "dirt" was a blue sky complete with clouds, birds, and dragons.

"This dress is very important to me." Kursed explained as she folded the pink dress and put it in a bag "it shows a simpler world, a better world than Corneria. The world shown on the dress is clean and pure, much like the clean, pure world Corneria will soon become. Don't worry about ruining it. That dress is practically indestructible."

Fox tried to walk in the dress. It was definitely tighter than the previous one, but didn't seem to restrict his movements too much.

"That should be enough shopping for right now." Kursed told Fox, grabbing the pink dress with one hand and his hand with her other, pulling him out of the store, "don't worry about paying the shopkeeper. She still owes me for sparing her annihilation when my forces reduced much of Sauria to ash, glass, and crater."

-Kursed's quarters-

"You look so hot in that dress." Kursed told Fox as she forced him onto the bed, "you're like a present, teasing me with your wrapping paper. I will unwrap you, but that must wait until the suspense has been properly built."

Kursed grabbed a knife from her dresser and ran it down Fox's exposed face, drawing blood despite the light touch. Fox winced in pain, but was too petrified to do much else. Kursed continued.

"Only after the suspense has been brewed and our bodies and minds have been thoroughly cooked, slowly simmering over the small, but hot, flame, will I unwrap."

Kursed collected a drop of his blood on her finger and licked it off, making sure Fox watched. She continued.

"The meal will be tender and juicy and the present will excite us. We might not sleep for a week. By then, Corneria will be devoid of its former toxic influences, laying the foundations for a more perfect world. It will be a proud, new world for its proud, new people. The crime-riddled scars of its past will help build its character, a proud character that fears not what the future will bring, nor worries about what would have been if the skyline grew higher, hazier, and more crowded. It'll fear not pain of war nor pain of corruption."

Kursed licked the blade, cutting a deep gash in her tongue before resting the knife on her nightstand. Fox took this opportunity to grab the knife and drive it into her chest, right where her heart was supposed to be.

"That wasn't nice." Kursed told him, peering into his terrified eyes, "I like it when my vixen is a little naughty."

Kursed took the knife and locked it inside of her nightstand's drawer before wrapping her arms around Fox. Kursed continued.

"That unpredictability of yours is one of the many things I like about you. You cower one minute and plunge knifes into my chest the next."

"Why aren't you dead?" Fox asked as he tried to break free of her grip "that wound should have been mortal."

"You remember the bug I forced into your mouth when we kissed? I swallowed one long ago. You see, the insect injects seeds and eggs into your bloodstream before being digested alive in your stomach. They eventually hatch and grow until your body is just one big network of hives and plants. It's designed so that as long as your brain is at least partially intact, you'll live. Though you'll be more loyal to me, your mind, your personality will still be yours and will still be in charge of your body. It'll just be 'influenced'.

My metamorphosis is almost complete while yours is just beginning. Embrace it Foxy, for it is as inevitable as death itself. Even as we speak, the eggs are hatching in your blood, muscles, and organs. The larvae will soon get to work. In less than a week, your body will be filled with larvae and plant roots. You'll be able to feel the constant work of the hive."

Fox felt like vomiting at the thought of his body being filled with slimy, crunchy bugs not too different from the ones he was forced to eat and occasionally "bathe" in. Sometimes, he would wake up covered in bugs after Kursed "invited" them into the room.

"Don't worry Foxy." Kursed cooed "you'll learn to love the bugs like I have."

Love, Fox thought. More like fetish.


	3. dinner

-Kursed's quarters- 5 "days" later-

"Where are we going?" Fox asked as Kursed forcefully dressed him.

"Just a little restaurant." Kursed answered as she zipped up his dress "We're going to celebrate your progress. I can already see the larvae working hard underneath your skin. I appreciate you putting up a fight every time I try to dress you. Most people would have just given up completely by now."

"I can't say I enjoyed it." Fox said as Kursed began applying his make-up "Although I know escape is impossible, I can't stop hoping, trying to regain my freedom."

"I enjoy it." Kursed told him "I enjoy pretending to lower my guard, toying with you; slowly dashing your hopes and dreams every time you are recaptured."

After a few minutes, Kursed put her make-up away and grabbed Fox's hand. She led him down quite a few halls before reaching the restaurant. Upon entering, they were quickly led to an empty table. Kursed helped Fox into his seat before sitting down herself.

"I've been dreaming of this night ever since you first rescued me." Kursed explained as she grabbed a breadstick from a basket in the middle of the table "Just you and me, having a romantic dinner together. Why haven't you ever taken me out on a date?"

"There was never any time. We had to take every mission we could just to maintain the Great Fox. By the time we had any time off, we were too exhausted."

"It'll be different now." Kursed promised, "My forces practically lead themselves. From now on, there will always be time for everything. All you have to worry about is pleasing me. Here come our meals. I ordered them before we left."

Fox looked down at the meal that was placed in front him. In addition to the usual insects, there was a large, cooked fish.

"Shouldn't they have at least removed its scales?" Fox asked as the waiter poured their drinks.

"Not really." Kursed explained as she cut a piece of her steak, "You're far enough into your metamorphosis that you don't have to worry about eating scales or fish bones."

Fox shrugged and began eating his fish. Kursed smiled as Fox chewed his first piece, clearly enjoying it.

"I don't know whether I like your pain, fear, or joy better." Kursed admitted "I guess that's why I went after you first instead of settling for Panther. He whines too much and isn't nearly as fun to torment or please. You, on the other hand, make cutest screams, the cutest cries, and the cutest smile. I guess that's why you're my favorite toy."

"When I was on my own, I often thought about what I would do when I found you." Fox explained, "I would have probably gotten on my knees and begged you to return. I would have gladly retired from mercenary work just to spend more time with you."

"That wouldn't have been very fun." Kursed informed him, "I spent all those years looking for you. At first, I wanted you dead because of what your mistake put me through. Then, I wanted you to suffer. I was going to keep you in a cage and torment you from time to time. First, I would brand you. Then, I would brand the tip of your, well, you know. Then, I would burn both your eyes, blinding you. Everyday, I would cut you with my particularly sharp knife. When I got tired of your arms and legs flailing around, I would have them amputated. Then, I would cut you some more. Nothing serious; just enough for you to really feel it. I would have really enjoyed tormenting my blind, limbless prisoner for the rest of his long, horrible life.

Slowly, that changed. I realized that you weren't the real villain; Corneria was. Corneria was the cesspool of corruption, incompetence, and laziness that kept us busy all the time. When you made what you thought was the logical choice, Corneria tormented the vulnerable vixen I had become. I vowed revenge. I vowed to torment my tormenters while also cleaning up the filth they call their 'civilization'. Corneria was a haven for the weak and wicked. The new Corneria will be a home for the strong and good.

I enjoyed hunting you down, no matter what my intentions were. I enjoyed ambushing you and pretending to almost lose before capturing you. I haven't had that much fun since we shot down those pirates. Their screams of pain and terror were the best part. They would beg for their lives until their voices were replaced with the static of a job well done."

"Nice to hear that the sweet girl I saved had such a dark side." Fox commented sarcastically, "I probably should have kept my door shut and locked. Falco, Slippy, Peppy, and I should probably have slept in the same room with at least one person awake at all times."

"I would have loved to have a sleepover. I would have kicked them out so that it would have been just you, me, and my knife. We could have taken turns cutting each other and drinking the blood that would leak out. We could have even taken turns spanking and choking each other if there was time between the cutting and 'sleeping'. If they objected, I would introduce them to choking or cutting, depending on how I wished to end their lives. You should try some of this meat."

Fox tried a piece of her meat.

"This is pretty good." Fox commented, "What kind of meat is it?"

"Oh, you know." Kursed answered, "It's Hare. Peppy Hare to be exact."

"Did you just say Peppy?"

"Pretty much. After he choked to death on dirt and spit, we froze his body so he wouldn't go to waste. There's nothing like cannibalism to get you in the mood. Why don't we speed up your metamorphosis? I don't want to risk overcooking our desire."

"I'm not looking forward to it." Fox told her.

"You'll only regret not giving in sooner." Kursed explained, "You'll thank me in a decade or two, when we're walking by a lake with our new family on New Corneria. You'll thank me when we're watching Solar set behind snowy mountains, made more beautiful when the air is clean again. You'll thank me when our family is eating another dinner together without any television set to distract us. You'll thank me when you're queen of your own little kingdom, ruling with a firm, but gentle hand. In short, you'll thank me when you realize how much your metamorphosis makes everyone's life easier."

Fox finished his fish and bugs before taking a breadstick.

"Are these breadsticks supposed to be filled with insects?" Fox asked.

"Of course." Kursed answers, "You shouldn't be surprised. I know you still have a little bug phobia. Just embrace them."

A few minutes later, Kursed finishes her meal and the pair leave for Kursed's quarters.

"Why don't we speed up your metamorphosis now?" Kursed asks as she closes the door. Before Fox could react, she forces him into a kiss. Fox squirms when insects quickly fill his mouth. They tear a hole in the back of Fox's throat and quickly enter his flesh before sealing the wound back up.

"Did you have to do that?" Fox asks when Kursed finally releases him.

"Pretty much." Kursed answers, "The new insects are adult versions of the larvae already in your body. Normally, the insects would take years to fully mature. Now, your metamorphosis will be complete around the same time mine will be. We'll celebrate, just you, me, and my knife inside our little love cocoon. I'm sure tomorrow, you'll notice the most major changes. Now let's get you undressed for bed."


	4. Change

-Kursed's quarters- the following morning-

"Damn bugs."

For the fourth morning in a row, Fox woke up to find him and Kursed completely buried under a layer of bugs.

"One of these days, you'll learn to love them." Kursed told him, "They literally feed you, clean you, and keep you company."

"I know. I just don't know why you insist almost everything I do and you do to me involved bugs."

"Because they're cute, loyal, and versatile. They're all housebroken and they sit on command. What's not to love?"

Fox gave up arguing with her and got out of bed.

"Have you all eaten the special dyes?" Kursed asked the bugs. After they all hissed "yes", she gave their orders.

"Go in the bathroom with Foxy and get her dressed. Make sure to use the design I taught you."

The bugs hissed in agreement before crawling into the bathroom. Before long, Fox burst through the door, upset.

"Why did you do this to me?" Fox asked?

Kursed examined Fox. She could clearly see what he meant underneath the thick layer of insects.

"What do you mean?" she asked, faking ignorance, "Weren't you always like that?"

"Boobs!" Fox yelled, "I woke up today with a pair of big, round boobs. I know my chest was flat last night, as it should be."

"I seem to recall you always having big breasts." Kursed stated, "Maybe you're just upset because it's that time of the month for you. If you're good, I'll let you buy some toys."

"I hate it when you do this." Fox told her, "Every day, you go out of your way to make me feel stupid or crazy. Yesterday, at lunch, you tried to manipulate my memories with your crazy telepathic mind tricks. The day before, you put something in my food that got me high. Right when I start thinking that even you've got limits, you pull this. You give me a boob job in my sleep and then try to dismiss my concerns as 'that time of the month'. If you weren't practically unkillable, I'd kill you right here, right now. I'd do to you what you did to Peppy, Andrew, and Leon. I'd even go as far as to cook you when you're not quite dead yet so that I'd have a nice victory dinner."

"You're cute when you're angry." Kursed told him, "Maybe you're right. Maybe you didn't have large breasts yesterday. Maybe you're wrong. Maybe you've had large breasts since puberty and a dream you had last night confused you. Whatever the case, I'm getting up. I've got orders to give, plans to make, and paperwork to finish. When I get back, I promise to take you shopping again. You could probably use some more clothes."

Fox sighed, defeated. After Kursed left the room and locked the door, he stood there wondering what to do and if he really was confused. After the insects crawled off of him, he looked at the dress they made him. It was a long, blue sleeveless dress with white clouds and dragons on it. Fox jumped onto the bed, only to be quickly covered in bugs again.

"You guys don't think I'm crazy, do you?" Fox asked as the bugs began wrapping him in silk. After finishing his cocoon, the insects crawled into the cocoon and sealed the only exit.

"You do this every other day now." Fox told them. Fox could feel them crawling underneath his dress as they work hard cleaning him. Eventually, Fox feels them clean something that shouldn't be there."

"What are you cleaning?" Fox asks as he begins putting two and two together, "Is that…? She turned me into a woman?"

-Brig-

Falco emerges from his cocoon to find a familiar face staring at him.

"Krystal!" he shouts as he struggles to get up, "Why did you capture my team? What are you thinking? General Peppy is going to have you impaled for this!"

"I don't think that's going to be a problem." Kursed explains, "A while ago, I tracked down that hare and killed him myself."

"You did what? After all he did for you, you murdered him?"

"After all he did to me, I killed him." Kursed corrected, "Every day, he would pour dirt on the ground and force me to lick it up at gunpoint. He would insult my culture and spit on my face whenever possible. He even tried to pawn my staff for beer money. It was quite amusing when he choked to death on dirt and spit. I made sure the last thing he saw was my smile. He always hated my smiles.

He was filth. Corneria's filled with filth and I'm cleaning it up."

"Andross, the aparoids, and the Anglars couldn't defeat Corneria. What makes you so special that you won't fail?"

"Let's see. Star Fox, Star Wolf, and Star Falco are no more and I have more soldiers than Corneria has people. Also, my goal isn't to enslave Corneria. My goal is to liberate it from weakness and corruption. I'm going to free that planet from said weakness and corruption and you're going to watch those cities burn until the land and waters are clean."

"Fox is going to stop you."

"Fox is already under my control. In fact, he was the first one I captured. He put up a fight, but I captured him."

"What are you doing to him?"

"A dinner here. A massive body change there. Nothing much. He, or should I say she, makes quite the cute fiancé. If you don't believe me, I'll take her here to show you."

"Her?"

"Yes, her. It's quite fun messing with her. Later today, I'm going to show her the work I had done on me. If you're good, I'll let you have a certain kitty as a roommate."

"Katt is alive?" Falco couldn't believe it. He was certain he saw Katt killed in a previous escape attempt.

"Yes, your kitty friend is alive. She's going through the same changes you are. I've got to go now."

Falco had a hard time comprehending what Kursed had just told him. He was so certain he saw Katt gunned down as they made a dash for the nearest hangar. Either Kursed was lying to him or she purposely misled him when she threw him back into his cell. Either way, he knew she was toying with him.

-Kursed's quarters- five hours later-

"I'm back." Kursed announced as she closed and locked the door behind her, "I see you're playing with the bugs."

"Can you please let me out?" Fox asked, "Being trapped with them is not making them any less gross."

"Nope." Kursed told him, "I think I'm going to keep you in there for a while. I'm going to undress before coming in there with you."

Kursed quickly got undressed before tearing a hole in the cocoon. After she crawled in, the insects quickly sealed up the hole.

"Isn't this great?" Kursed asked as the insects began swarming all over her, "It's just you, me, and these cute, nonjudgmental bugs."

"I just want out." Fox told her, "I don't think there's any opening in my body that they haven't tried crawling into. I don't know how much longer I ca…"

Fox stopped mid-sentence when he heard Kursed crunching on a bug.

"Are you actually eating them?"

"Yep." Kursed answered after swallowing, "They're my favorite food. Why don't we celebrate your progress?"

"I'm not sure." Fox explained, "Sure, I never really stopped fantasizing about it, but there's just something about being sealed in a cocoon with a psycho blue fox and dozens of large, squirming bugs that just kills the mood."

"I didn't get naked for nothing." Kursed told him as she began removing his dress, "I know you've been wanting this moment for years and I know I wanted it for years. Just relax and let go of those lies Corneria taught you about your body and love in general."

Fox began to get closer to Kursed when he made a shocking discovery.

"Not you too!"


	5. bring your vixen to work

Fox sat down on Kursed's bed, thinking. Did she (Fox) deserve this? She should have been happy from the start. After all, she got a second chance with "Kursed". Why did she resist? Why was she resisting? Did resisting make things worse? Could she have avoided his (Kursed) daily little torments if she had simply not resisted?

"What's wrong?" Kursed asked, wrapping 'his' arms around Fox, "You seem upset and it's not even 'bath' time."

"Just thinking." Fox answered, "Did it really have to come to this? Does Corneria have to burn while I try to find some way to escape from here?"

"You need to learn to stop thinking." Kursed tells her, "You need to learn to relax and accept your fate. When you have no control over what happens, there's no use worrying about what could've, should've, and would've been. Your biggest problem is you don't know how to relax. You never gave yourself enough time to rest and heal. Now, you have no choice but to relax. Once the roots reach your brain, you'll never worry about what's beyond your control. You won't be mindless. You'll just know what's really important in life: your lover, yourself, and our future children."

"I couldn't relax." Fox countered, "I couldn't just retire and start a family. My team needed me and Corneria needed me. They always needed me and I couldn't let them down. I may have been important, but I was also expendable. All that mattered was getting the job done."

"Is that why you fired me?" Kursed asked, curious, "You believed your work was more important than your love? Were you afraid you'd accidentally do something selfish?"

"I fired you because the jobs were ticking time-bombs." Fox explained, "Every criminal wanted me dead and would have stopped at nothing to send me to an early shallow grave. Every time I went out in public, I risked assassination. I couldn't risk you getting caught in the crossfire. I didn't mean for you to be harassed, threatened, and exiled."

Kursed tried to comfort Fox, who was now beginning to cry.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Fox told him, trying in vain to stop the flow of tears, "Your exile. This war. All of it is my fault. If I had quit after Sauria, or at least after the Aparoids, I wouldn't have fired you. We could have led a quiet, peaceful life on Sauria. We could have started a family long ago. Why must every major decision I make always make things worse? Why can't I do something right for a change?"

"You did do something right." Kursed explained, "You submitted to me. You agreed to put your happiness and our love ahead of the selfish desires of a corrupt society. We're going to start that family. We're going to have a safe, clean home for them to grow up in. My troops are burning away Corneria's corruption while sparing the few good, honest people left on the surface. If you hadn't gotten me exiled, if you hadn't given me a chance to think, to see, and to plan, Corneria's corruption would likely spread to neighboring systems until the entire galaxy was corrupt. You did do something right. As a reward, I'll take you to see Falco after work. Not only that, I'll also take you to where I work. Instead of being locked up in our room until I come back, you'll get to see my forces cleaning up Corneria's filth. Let's get you dressed. I'll even let you pick what you wear this time."

Fox got up and opened the closet door. While Kursed's side was filled with various uniforms, Fox's side consisted entirely of robes, skirts, and dresses. Eventually, Fox came across the 'sky' dress Kursed bought her nearly a week earlier.

"Good choice." Kursed told Fox as he helped her put it on. After zipping it up, Kursed grabbed Fox's hand and gently led her out of the room and down the hall, locking their door along the way. Fox couldn't help but wonder what, exactly, Kursed did all day.

-Kursed's office-

"Sit down, Foxy."

Fox looked around the office for a seat, but the only chair was the one Kursed was sitting on.

"My lap, Foxy." Kursed told her, "Sit down on my lap. I didn't take you to my office just so you could stand in front of my desk like an idiot."

Fox quickly sat down on Kursed's lap, not wanting to find out what would happen if she refused. Once Fox was firmly seated on his lap, Kursed faced a hidden camera and pressed record on his computer.

"Citizens of the Lylat System." Kursed began; making sure both he and Fox were visible in front of the camera, "for years, corruption and laziness have been the norm, the standard, throughout most of the system. Decisions were made, not based on what is right, but on what is most convenient in the short term.

You might still remember the vixen on my lap. For those of you who don't recognize her, you knew her earlier as Fox Mccloud. Yes, I captured him and, yes, I did do this to him or, as of yesterday morning, her. I have her in front of the camera for three reasons. The first reason is that you have used and abused her and her team for years. Rather than solving problems yourself, you kept her busy and exhausted. The second reason is to prove that I have captured her. You won't be able to depend on him saving the day for you. The third and final reason is I enjoy her company. We're going to play and make love while your cities, your monuments to pride, greed, and sloth, crumble.

I am giving you the chance to surrender peacefully before my forces have a chance to slaughter you like cattle. While the hopelessly corrupt will be executed swiftly and painlessly, the rest of you will be given the chance to redeem yourselves through hard work and selflessness. Surrender now or perish."

Kursed turned off the camera and wrapped his arms around Fox.

"I love you, Foxy. I know our history together has been a little rocky, but it wasn't your fault. It was those lazy, selfish Cornerians who couldn't stand the thought of you relaxing or being happy. They always piled their complaints and demands onto you."

Fox began to cry, overcome with still-pent-up emotions and Kursed's undying love.

"That's it. Let it all out, Foxy."

Kursed didn't try to hide his smile as Fox's tears soaked into his uniform. He loved it when Fox expressed her feelings, whether it was joy, anger, or sorrow.

"You're like one big, furry ball of emotions." Kursed told Fox as her cries grew louder, "I love it when you get emotional. The walls are soundproof; so don't worry about anyone else hearing you. Just keep crying."

Fox continued to cry for ten minutes. Kursed looked deep into her eyes with a strong sense of satisfaction. Fox was really opening up to him, which meant that her transformation was almost complete.

"Soon." Kursed told Fox, "Soon your transformation will be complete, my love. When this war is over, you will always be loyal, never afraid to share your feelings with me. I will have the family I always wanted with the mate I always loved on the clean planet we always deserved.

Let's get a pet."

-Brig- Falco's cell- 5 hours later-

"Fox?"

Falco was surprised to see Fox standing right in front of him. Despite years of combat, Fox's face had not changed much.

"Fox, why are you wearing that?"

"It's a long story." Fox explained, "It's a story of love, betrayal, capture, and waking up one morning with a surprise sex change from a certain blue fox."

"Wait, what?"

Falco wasn't sure if he heard Fox correctly. Surprise sex change?

"I've always wanted a female blue falcon." Kursed threatened jokingly, "Maybe she could be Foxy's playmate. She and Foxy could talk about girly things in my room while I work. Would Falcy like that? Would Falcy like to wake up a beautiful, fertile woman?"

Falco had trouble comprehending the very unexpected update. It was just too unexpected, too inconceivable, for Falco to understand. By the time everything sunk in, Fox and Kursed had already left.

-Brig- outside Falco's cell-

"Are you really going to change Falco's sex?" Fox asked as she and Kursed walked together down the hall of prison cells.

"Pretty much." Kursed answered as they stopped in front of a cell, "I want you to have a playmate and you seemed to get along with Falco most of the time."

"Why change anyone like that? You had no problem putting me in dresses when I had different plumbing."

"It's mostly for the psychological stuff." Kursed explained as he unlocked the prison cell, "As long as you remained unchanged, you would have felt bound by the absurd expectations Cornerian culture set forth. You would have kept acting like everyone was watching you, judging your every action, word, and thought. Plus, it's always been a fetish of mine."

Kursed opened the cell door, revealing another familiar face.

"Hello Krystal." Panther purred as he struggled to escape from his cocoon, "Who is this vixen you brought with you?"

"It's Fox." Kursed explained, "I'm getting her a pet to keep her company when I'm at work."

"Fox? This lovely vixen in the elaborate dress is Fox?"

"Pretty much, Caruso."

Before Panther could ask any more questions, Kursed pulled a large insect from his jacket pocket and dropped it on Panther's exposed face. The insect quickly got to work, completely wrapping Panther's head in a thin layer of silk. With the cocoon complete, Kursed put the insect back into his pocket before lifting Panther, carrying him all the way to his (Kursed) quarters.

"We finally have a pet, Foxy." Kursed announced excitedly, "Now all we need to do is change Falco so that you can have a female blue falcon playmate."


	6. playmates

-Brig- the following morning-

"Good morning, Falcy."

Falco awoke from her deep slumber to find Kursed staring at her, smiling.

"Did my little blue falcon girl sleep well?"

"Girl? What are you…? You didn't!"

Falco quickly discovered a large pair of breasts growing out of her previously flat chest.

"Of course I did!" Kursed confirmed, "I always knew you'd make a prettier girl than that Katt fellow you seemed to like."

"What's with these breasts?" 'Falcy' demanded, "I'm a bird, not a freak'n mammal!"

"It's just a little something extra I added. You know, you're cute when you're upset. Not as cute as Foxy is when she gets emotional, but still pretty cute. You'll look even cuter in the outfits I got you. Since I know you're not the kind of girl who enjoys showing off your cute, nude body in front of complete strangers, why don't you put on that outfit I brought you?"

Falcy grabbed the shirt and jeans Kursed left on the surprisingly clean floor and put them on.

"These jeans are a little tight."

"They're supposed to be a little tight." Kursed explained as he held the cell door open for Falcy, "Complain any more and you'll be wearing high heels."

"Whatever. Just lead the way."

-Kursed's quarters-

"Guess who came all the way here to play with you, Foxy?"

Fox watched curiously as Falcy followed Kursed into the room.

"Hey." Falcy said awkwardly, "Looks like you aren't the only one to wake up with a surprise sex change anymore."

"Guess not." Fox replied, "Looks like you're stuck here with me and Panther until Kursed gets back."

"Gets back? But he's right… there…"

Falcy looked all over the room for Kursed, having not realized that Kursed had left the room until he heard the loud click of the door's lock.

"Why are we locked in here?" Falcy inquired.

"I'm not sure, exactly." Fox answered, "I think he's starting a harem or something. Yesterday, he made Panther our 'pet'. I'm still having trouble getting the taste out of my mouth."

"I'm not even going to ask. What are we going to do now that we're stuck in here?"

"I guess I can give you a little tour." Fox told him, "Over there's the bathroom. It's not too small, though there's no shower. Kursed has these bugs that are trained to clean you. Be warned. They will clean EVERYTHING.

That's the closet. Left side is Kursed's clothes, middle is mine, and right side is yours. The bookshelf contains mostly Kursed's old erotic books and things about the 'new' world he's 'building' on Corneria. Finally, Panther is sleeping under the bed."

"What do you have to eat around here? All I had to eat for the past couple weeks were bugs."

"Bugs." Fox answered bluntly, "I get the occasional fruit and fish, scales, bones, and innards included, but the vast majority of my diet has been bugs. Oh, an Kursed let me try cannibalism once."

"Cannibalism?"

"He cooked Peppy. After he killed him for making her life hell, she froze his body to cook later."

"Yikes."

Falcy tried to get the images out of her head. Cannibalism? Was Kursed really that messed up. Falcy decided to change the subject.

"What do you do in here when you're locked in? There doesn't seem to be any television or normal books around here."

"It varied." Fox answered, "Sometimes I nap in a cocoon full of bugs. You want to read something?"

"Nah." Falcy replied, "You go ahead and read. I'm not into textbooks or erotic books. Magazines of nude women, yeah, but not books. I'm going to find something else to wear. These jeans are a little too tight."

While Fox searched the bookshelf for something to read, Falcy checked the closet. Checking her section first, Falcy found a wide array of tight jeans, skirts, shirts, and jackets.

"Is this it?" Falcy demanded, "Is this all I have to wear? Tight pants and skirts?"

"It's not so bad." Fox reassured her, "At least you don't have to worry about tripping over your clothes when you walk."

"Still sucks." Falcy commented as she took off her jeans and put on a long skirt, "At least this is better than these stupid pants."

"How's the skirt?"

"It's tight on the ass, but it leaves plenty of room for the legs. What are you reading?"

"Erotic novel. Apparently, Krystal was into guy-on-guy action."

"Is this all we have to do, Fox? There must be something. A board game. A computer game. Anything."

"Our options are limited, Falcy. There's no TV. There's no computer. There's not even a board game. Unless you want to read the nastiest stories to ever exclude girls, you can either shut up, make out with me, or play with Panther."

"Make out with you? What happened to you? The last time I saw you before our captures, all you cared about was finding Krystal. What the hell happened?"

"These happened." Fox answered, grabbing her breasts to make a point, "Kursed doesn't just change your body. He changes your mind. He grooms and manipulates you until you're reading erotic literature like me. He separates you from everything you find normal until he changes what normal is. It happened to me and it's happening to you. That's why you're a chick. That's why all your clothes are tight around the ass. That's why you've got breasts, despite being a falcon. That's why you're locked in a room with me. You want to be normal? So did I! If you can't learn to accept your fate, you're screwed."

"Is that why we're locked in here?"

"Kursed locked us in here so that we'll become bisexual lovers for his amusement. He was quite vocal about his intentions last night. It'll be a lot easier on you if you'd learn to love it. Kursed is not above tying us together in increasingly nasty ways."

"I'm not sure. I know you're a chick now, but you were always kinda like a brother, now sister, to me. It would be kinda creepy."

"Whatever. If you don't want to get naked, fine. Just do me a favor and unzip my dress for me or else I will suggest Kursed seal us naked inside a cocoon."

"Fine, whatever."

Fox shivered with excitement as Falcy unzipped her dress. Fox quickly shed the dress, revealing her naked form.

"That's much better." Fox commented as she placed the dress in the closet, "I guess Kursed's more influential than I previously thought. This feels nice."

"This is so wrong."

"Come join me." Fox pleaded as she sat on the bed, "Let's snuggle."

"That's even more wrong. What the hell has gotten into you?"

"Kursed has gotten into me." Fox explained, "And Panther, but mostly Kursed."

"I did not need to hear that." Falcy said as she struggled to keep the unwelcome images out of her head.

"You'll be no different." Fox revealed, "Like you, I too have been forced to eat the bug. I too have a network of insects and plant roots growing inside my body, changing my body on the inside and influencing my brain. It's only a matter of time before you're no different.

I'll give you a break and bring Panther up here instead. I'm sure he won't mind."

"Please don't." Falcy pleaded, "It's bad enough when it's just in my imagination. I don't need those disturbing images to become a reality."

Fox proceeded to ignore Falcy's pleas as she reached under the bed for Panther. Falcy ran for the bathroom and closed the door, determined to keep what's left of her sanity.


	7. giving inplans

"Oh, please no. Stop. No!"

Falcy had a hard time getting the disturbing images out of her head as the bathroom door failed to stop the disturbing noises coming from the room.

"Why did you have to do this to us, Kursed?" Falcy demanded, despite knowing Kursed wouldn't hear it, "There's no reason. Why couldn't you let Fox keep his innocence? Why did you have to turn him into a perverted vixen? Why did you have to drag me into this?"

For the first time in years, Falcy cried. She was used to fighting all day and partying all night. She craved excitement, blood, and booze. What she couldn't handle was Kursed messing with her and Fox. She couldn't handle the increasingly disturbing desires that slowly flooded her head. She knew it was only a matter of time before she was just like Fox.

"Why don't you come join us?" Fox pleaded, "It feels so good. I know you want to. Just give in like I did and it'll be easier for you."

"I'm not joining your sick games!" Falcy shouted, "I'm just going to stay in here until Kursed changes me back."

"You know he won't." Fox explained, "You're going to stay that way for the rest of your life. Just come here and join us. If Kursed suspects you're not 'playing' enough, you two are going to 'play' together."

"He wouldn't."

"He would." Fox explained, "In fact, he 'played' with me a few days ago. I can't say it wasn't fun."

"You're toying with me!" Falcy shouted, "You and Kursed were toying with me since my capture! Why can't you guys just leave me alone? If he wants to brainwash me so bad, why doesn't he just put me on the frontlines where I belong?"

"It's not brainwashing." Fox explained as she opened the bathroom door, "The desires were always there. It was only fear and conditioning that kept those desires suppressed. Free yourself from your self-imposed bonds and join us."

"Why can't you understand that I don't want to? I preferred the life I had to the life I have now. I don't want to make out with someone who's practically a sister to me. I don't blame you for trying. If it wasn't for Kursed, you wouldn't be some perverted vixen trying desperately to take my skirt off."

"Take your clothes off." Fox pleaded as she looked into Falcy's eyes, "Shed that shirt and that skirt and join me on the bed. Panther's stamina is still hilariously low. I need someone who can last all those hours and Kursed won't get back for quite some time."

Falcy had to admit that she found Fox hot, especially when she (Fox) pouted. Falcy tried to resist, but she knew her willpower was quickly dwindling.

"Just you and me." Fox promised, "I bet there's a hot falcon body underneath all that fabric."

Falcy tried to look away, but Fox's hands held her head in place.

"Shed your clothes and join me, Falcy." Fox pleaded, "If you're still a little uncomfortable, I'm sure the bugs can wrap us up in a cocoon. That way you don't have to worry about Panther watching when he wakes up."

Falcy's willpower came crashing down. She had needs to satisfy.

"Okay, I'll do it." Falcy told Fox, "Just make sure those bugs cocoon us so Panther can't be able to watch."

"I knew you'd make the right decision, Falcy. Now let's get those clothes off so that I can get a good look at you."

-Kursed's office-

Kursed watched the screen as Fox helped Falcy undress.

"I knew those secret cameras would come in handy." Kursed silently observed as his hand slowly migrated to his pants, "It's a shame I can't join them right now. Given Foxy's stamina, I'll still get to 'play' after work."

Kursed's attention quickly shifted to the battle plans. Corneria's defenses were crumbling fast, but new plans would soon be needed.

"Can't risk killing too many innocents. Can't let any of the corrupted survive. What to do."

Kursed knew that sparing the "innocent" would be impossible without new plans.

"Those damn corrupted!" he yelled when he failed to immediately device a new plan, "Those cowards! They knew this war would come! That's why they hide among the innocents. They know the weakness in my plans! I could torture them, but that's how corruption works. It tempts you. It makes you feel so good when you lower your standards. It makes your principles unappealing.

You don't fight filth with filth. You fight it with soap and water. I need to scale back the bombings and increase infantry levels. Prison camps need to be built on the surface. I'm going to need more recruits. I'm going to need to build more recruits. I'm going to have to convert a few tank factories into robot factories. All my best minds will program them. Yes. That's what'll happen. While the robots fight on the front lines, the organic troops will work the camps. Innocents to the cells and corrupted to the firing squad.

It's not like Corneria's a serious threat anymore. Even if we pull back, they have nothing left to fight back with."

Kursed quickly wrote down the new plans before thinking aloud again.

"I need a plan B. Okay, plan B has most of my forces leaving Corneria temporarily. We attack the other planets until we're the only major force left. Afterwards, it's simply a matter of cleaning up."

Kursed turned his attention back to the screen.

"Good, Foxy. Kiss her. Yeah, you two seem to be having fun."


	8. Negotiations

"What have I done?"

Falcy looked at Fox and then at the bed, horrified upon realizing what she had done to Fox and to herself.

"You only did what you wanted to do." Fox explained as she crawled out of what was left of their cocoon, "You gave in to your desires and loved every moment of it. You did what you wanted instead of what you thought others wanted. Sure, I wanted it too, but it was your decision and your desires in the end."

"I don't like it." Falcy told her, "I don't like what you've become and I don't like what I'm becoming."

"You like it." Fox explained, "Your words deny it, but your eyes and your actions don't. We should probably get dressed, shouldn't we?"

"We should." Falcy agreed, "At least I will be able to maintain what little decency I have left."

"Don't be like that." Fox told her as she opened the closet, "You did what felt right and that's the most decent thing you can do."

"It didn't feel right." Falcy corrected, "It felt good, but it didn't feel right."

"It felt right." Fox told her, "Maybe not now, but it did at the time and that's all that matters. Hindsight makes even the greatest decisions seem regrettable."

Fox tossed Falcy a robe before pulling out a long, pink dress.

"Why?" Falcy asked as she quickly put on the robe, "Why must we be haunted by the past? Why should even the best decisions we can make today bite us in the ass tomorrow?"

"I don't know." Fox answered as she reached behind her back and zipped up her dress, "That's why it's best not to dwell. Dwelling can turn even the greatest paradise into a nightmare."

"Why are you wearing that?" Falcy asked, "I know you're a woman now, but why wear that? It's too pink, it's too frilly, and it has poofy sleeves."

"I like it, okay." Fox said as she pulled on two long, white gloves, "I like feeling like a princess sometimes. I can't wait for Kursed to return from work. He promised to come back with 'toys' and bunny suits. Tight, pink bunny suits with attached feet, attached mittens, and special pockets in the ears in the hood for my ears so that they're comfortable without being revealed."

"You're liking that idea a little too much." Falcy pointed out.

"You'll like the special zippers."

"I don't think I want to know where they are."

"You know where they are."

"Unfortunately for me, I do and I would have preferred not to."

"It's a shame." Fox observed, "The more progress you make, the more stubborn you seem to get. You used to like the idea of two girls making out."

"I never fantasized being one of them." Falcy pointed out, "And I never fantasized making love with someone who's practically my brother. I could also do without that… thing."

"Don't talk that way about Panther." Fox told Falcy, "Sure, he's a little perverted for his own good and he couldn't please a dog if he took it on a walk and gave it a steak afterwards, but you shouldn't talk that way about him. He's trying and he's starting to last longer and longer in bed and those are the only things that matter right now."

"I still don't want to see or touch that… Panther… thing."

"Fine. You can sleep with Kursed while I sleep with Panther. You do know that Panther will be the only one actually sleeping, right?"

"Fine, I'll take Panther." Falcy told her, "It'll be better than taking Kursed.

Are there any earplugs I can borrow? I don't want to hear you two all night or day or whatever time it will be."

"You want to 'play' some more before Kursed gets back?" Fox asked pleadingly.

"No. Please no. Why can't I go back to my cell? Better yet, why can't I get sent to Corneria and blown up? I don't want to be trapped in here with three perverts for the rest of my life."

"It won't be for the rest of your life, silly." Fox pointed out, "After the war, Kursed is going to build a better, cleaner Lylat System. There will be no more fear, pollution, or corruption. We will begin our new lives in the green fields and tall, chilly mountains. We'll go to clean beaches and clean forests. I'm sure Kursed is going to change Katt, so you'll have a mate too. If he doesn't change Katt, I'm sure Panther would be glad to be your mate."

"I need out. I need to get away from this freak show. Anything's better than this."

"You try to escape and you'll be wrapped in silk, becoming mine and Kursed's love toy."

"Are those my only choices? Become you or your sex toy? I'm sure you have enough toys."

"You can't resist forever, Falcy. Sooner or later, you'll be begging to become my toy. You'll beg to become Kursed's toy. You'll beg to put that mouth of yours to better use."

"Why does it have to be like this?" Falcy asked, "I was happy with my life before all of this. I was happy not turning into some sick freak trapped with sicker freaks. I was happy with you not putting disturbing images in my head. Most of all, I was happy with not being trapped in a room with Panther."

"If you don't like Panther, I'll take him." Fox offered, "You can play with Kursed while I have Panther and my toys."

"That'll be much worse."

"If you take Panther, you can't have anything separating him from you. It'll be you and him naked under a blanket or inside a cocoon. Just so you know, he likes having something to hug and snuggle with while he sleeps. You'll be that thing."

"This just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it? Next thing you know, you'll have me diving head first into a full, clogged septic tank with my mouth open."

"So, you're not into scat then?"

"Are you?"

"A little bit. Not as much as swimming in a pool filled with crawling, squirming bugs though."

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any worse, you show me a side of you that pushes the limits on how disgusting someone can get. I almost with I didn't save your sorry ass over Sauria."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." Fox pointed out.

"Let's keep it that way."

"You'll change, Falcy. You'll change for the better sooner than you think. I know because I was once like you. I was once too stubborn and prudish for my own good. But, eventually, I came to my senses and you will too. Trust me. You'll come to your senses and will 'play' with Kursed, Panther, and I all day and night. You will sleep solely for the purpose of getting the energy to 'play' the next day."

"I can't stand it anymore!" Falcy yelled at Fox, "Stop it. Just stop it. You want to 'play'? Play with Kursed and Panther. Find someone who wants to play, but leave me alone. If you were truly my friend, you'd respect me enough to see that you're making me extremely uncomfortable. You used to be different, Fox. You used to be a real friend and you used to see me as your friend. Now all I am to you is just another toy to play with. I don't want to play with you. I don't want these breasts. I don't want to be trapped in a room with three perverts. All I want is to be left alone. I promise that I will play with you for a few hours a day if you will leave me alone the rest of the time. Can you do that? Can you leave me alone for 19, maybe 20 hours a day?"

"I don't know. 4-5 hours isn't very long. I'd probably go insane from the awful wait. It won't be easy, but I'll try."

"That's all I ask."

"I have just one request."

"What is it?" Falcy asked nervously.

"For an hour a day that's not spent 'playing', we 'practice motherhood'."

"I don't follow."

"Suckling. We suckle each other's breasts. If your beak doesn't allow you to suckle, I'll just suckle you. I promise to make the bathroom more comfortable for you and to try to get Kursed to soundproof the door and walls. I'll even clean up before you leave the bathroom so that you won't get any more disturbing images in your head."

"Suckling is a strange request, but I guess I should have expected it. Please, don't reveal any more of your quirks. I don't think I could take any more of them before I have to be strapped into a straightjacket."

"I won't reveal any more of my fun ideas to you until you come to your senses on your own. I just have one final request, one related to a previous request."

"What is it?"

"Can we get the suckling out of the way right now? You can help me undress and find out if you can suckle or not."

"Right now? You want me to undress you and then try to suckle your breasts right now?"

"Pretty much. If you can't suckle, you can zip my dress back up and then relax as I drink your milk, assuming those weren't just for decoration."

"Why couldn't Kursed just kill me already? Staying here with you is torture."

"Be nice or I'll start revealing what I find hot. Let me start with pain. I like inflicting pain and I like receiving pain."

"Okay, I'll help you. Just keep your freakiness to yourself. I'd hate to find out what else turns you on."

"Everything does."

"Stop it or I'll be forced to kill myself."

"Good luck with that. The bugs and plant things Kursed injected into us makes us pretty much unkillable. You could just into a star or black hole and probably survive indefinitely. I don't think you want to know my position on snuff."

"I don't want to know, but I already do." Falcy told her as she unzipped Fox's dress, "I really don't want to end up like you. I don't want to get turned on by pain, death, or poop. I want to be able to look at a wall without getting turned on. Let's just get this over with."

"That's all I ask."

Fox watched with amusement as Falcy tried in vain to suckle. After a few minutes, Falcy sighed with relief and quickly zipped Fox's dress back up.

"Since you can't suckle, those few minutes didn't count." Fox said before she opened up Falcy's robe. Fox quickly put her lips on Falcy's right nipple and started suckling.

"This isn't as bad as your 'games'." Falcy told her, "Maybe we could replace 'playtime' with this."

"Not a chance." Fox thought, "Maybe I can negotiate this up to two or three hours. Maybe I can convince Falcy to dress up with me."


End file.
